Paris Accord UN conference, Team China
Presentation How does your nation get its energy?(What percentage is coal,electricity,solar,etc.) ・ Coal is 66% of its consumption. ・Then, oil is 18% and gas is 5%. ・Hydro is 8% and nuclear is only 1%. ・Renewable is 2%. See the data below. What has your nation been doing to reduce greenhouse gases? ・Since 2014, the central government has required fifteen thousand factories, including large state-owned companies, to publicly report real-time figures on air emissions and water discharges, ・The government pledged to spend $275 billion over the next five years to clean up the air and $333 billion for water pollution. ・China is one of the biggest investors in renewables, investing nearly $90 billion in 2014 as part of its pledge to cut its carbon intensity. Chinese firms continue to invest in and partner with international companies to develop renewable energy technologies. ・The government has set reduction targets for two of its largest sources of non-CO2 GHGs(greenhouse gases) by supporting with financial subsidies and more favorable tax policies. What environmental challenges does your country face?(What problems do you have now,and what problems are you expecting to face in the future?) ・Air pollution The air quality of many of its major cities fails to meet international health standards and life expectancy north of the Huai River is 5.5 years lower than in the south because of air pollution. Rapid urbanization increases energy demands to power new manufacturing and industrial centers. ・Water depletion and pollution China is home to 20 percent of the world's population but only 7% of its fresh water sources. Overuse and contamination have produced severe shortages, with nearly 70% of the country's water supplies dedicated to agriculture and 20% of supplies used in the coal industry. ・Desertification About 1.05 million square miles of China's landmass are undergoing desertification, affecting more than 400 millions people. ・Global Warming China has been the world's largest emitter of cabon dioxide since 2006. China and the United States together account for 40% of the world's greenhouse gases, mostly drived from coal. Debate How the speed of global warming can be reduced What is your country prepared to do to reduce the speed of global warming? 1,China would like to promote to reduce the emission of the greenhouse gass. 2.We also want to encourage to stop the deforestation all over the world. How could other participants do more to help reduce the speed of global warming? 1. Developing countries could make a new emission standard and comply with it as much as possible. 2.Developed countries could invest a new technology to generate energy in an eco-frendly way. How can we adapt to the challenges faced by climate change How can you deal with national issues resulting from climate change?Are there any issues you need help with? Is your nation struggling to deal with problems relating to climate change? 1. 2. How can you help other nations?Who needs help most? How can you help?How much money can you spare?Can you provide other non-financial forms of aid? Which countries are most in need of aid? Consider these questions, and think of 2 strategies to help other nations 1.We can accept people from countries that suffer from the submergence because of a rise of sea level. 2.We can offer financial support to preserve the forests in Brazil. How can a greener world economy be created? How green are businesses and households in your country? How could they be improved? 1. 2. How could international trade be greener? 1.we should encourage our imsort and export dealing with products that are produced at factories meeting the envioromental standard. 2.we would like to offer the relaxation of tariff of products that are produced at companies having high envioromental standards. Our strategies 1.We would like to request Japan $ 1 million for development of a renewable energy in excange for the relaxation of tariff. 2.We would like to offer Brazil $1.5 million to preserve the forests. 3. 4.We world like to accept 200,000 immigrants from Bangladish. 5.We world like to request all nations to give our country financial support for the transpotation of immigrants from the Solomon Islands and Bangladish. Data http://www.euanmearns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/chinapie2014.png